Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/BrudnoWpis
DZIZAS DOŚĆ KIEDY TY TO WSZYSTKO ZROBISZ LENIWA BUŁO?! 'Zyanya' Zyanya Xquenda "Dechen" Sung - pół kotołaczka śnieżna pół żywiołaczka lodu - Blada cera, wyblakła azjatka ale mało azjatycka aparycja. Może to ciasnogłowe i powtarzające się ale wyobrażam ją sobie jako tybetankę i kropka. Podobnie jak u Blair, kiedy była mała jej rodzina spakowała manatki i wyprowadziła się do Ameryki w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia, wobec czego z kulturą kraju przodków (i urodzenia) obcowała jedynie dzięki opowieściom dziadków czy rodziców. Gór na oczy nie widziała. Imiona z j Zapotec. Pierwsze oznacza "Zawsze, do końca" drugie - "dusza, esencja" prababka woła na nią tybetańskim imieniem - Dechen, zresztą podobnie jak Ci starsi członkowie rodziny bo są tradycjonalistami i nie akceptują u siebie ani małżeństw między członkiem rodziny i osobą innej narodowości jak i imion zagranicznych. Siedzą sobie obecnie w rodzimym kraju, kontakt telefoniczny ewentualnie na święta się spotykają /Teleportacjaaaaa/. Z Sonamem poznali się całkiem niedawno, Jamyang ją uwielbia (i to jej "wina" że są razem). Pracowała jako florystka, znajoma Jamyang którą poznała przed odnalezieniem brata. Ubiera się w pastelowe ubrania, proste i skromne. Na dłoniach ma koronkowe rękawiczki. Jest kimś związanym ze śniegiem, w rodzinie miała Yuki-Oonę, ale to dawni, dawni krewni i z racji tego że ta Yuki-Oona była Japonką, w rodzinie Zyanyi jest to draźliwy temat tabu. Wstydliwy. Nie rozmawia się o tym i już. Cichy głos. Włosy szare spięte jak u Tuesday Addams. Małe oczy, usta. Drobna budowa wręcz koścista. Nie uczy się w Straszyceum. Osobowość *Cicha. *Spokojna. *Mało towarzyska i mało kochliwa. *Oderwana. *Dobra. *Kochająca to co robi. *Mało asertywna. *Niezdecydowana. *Brak jej pewności siebie, trzeba ją zapewniać o miłości i byciu kimś ważnym. *Wierna. *Płaczliwa. *Brak jej dystnsu do siebie. *Wrażliwa bardzo. Za bardzo. *Empatyczna. Wygląd Zyanya jest niską dziewczyną o bladej, mlecznej cerze i delikatnej skórze nieco posarzałej na policzkach. Z jej kości ogonowej wyrasta długi, koci ogon a zamiast normalnych uszu ma kocie. Nos dziewczyny także przypomona ten koci. Dodatkowo jej skóra pokryta jest delikatnym szronem, jest odporna na chłód. Rysy twarzy Zyanyi są typowe dla pochodzenia, szczwgólnie że wdała się w dziadków. Oczy dziewczyny mają azjatycką aparycję, tak samo brwi. Tęczówki są szaro-brązowe. Jej usta są małe i pulchne. Włosy Zyanyi siegają jej ud, mają kruczoczarną barwę i pokrywa je coś na podobieństwo szronu. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Florystyka' Zdolności *'Manipulacja lodem' - *'Zwinność' - *'Doskonały wzrok' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'ksywki' - Dechen, Zya, Nya. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Urodziny obchodzi 1 grudnia. Klasyczny potwór left|220px Żywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). thumb|left|290px Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|220px Tybet – Kraina historyczna w Azji obejmująca Wyżynę Tybetańską i jej przyległości, obecnie w większości w granicach Chin. Tybet dawniej składał się z trzech prowincji (Amdo, Kham, Ü-Cang) i miał powierzchnię około 2,5 mln km². Tybet położony jest na średniej wysokości około 4000-5000 metrów nad poziomem morza. Od południa i zachodu jest ograniczony przez Himalaje, Karakorum oraz masyw Pamiru, od północy przez Kunlun, Ałtyn-tag oraz Qilian Shan. Rozciągłość równoleżnikowa Tybetu wynosi około 2500 km. Na jego terenie biorą początek takie wielkie rzeki jak Jangcy, Brahmaputra, Indus, Mekong, Irawadi oraz mniejsze – Saluin, Satledź, Kali Gandaki, Trisuli, Manas-czʽu, Subansuri. Stolicą Tybetu jest Lhasa. Tybetańczycy posługują się językiem tybetańskim, w większości są buddystami, mają wielowiekową kulturę i tradycję. Galeria Zyanya ID.jpg Zyanya szkic twarzy.jpg Zyanya skullette.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Gwiazda' Veasna Soun - Żywiołaczka ognia. Ktoś z osobowością opartą na 4w5 Enneagram wszedł za mocno, ale czuję że ją polubię... Zimna. Introwertyczna. Odsuwająca się od innych. Enigma. Owiana dziwną aurą. Trudna do zrozumienia. Intelektualista. Coś dalej dopiszę. Z Kambodży. Przedstawia się często pod innym imieniem kogoś z rodziny Dara. Osobowość Veasna przeczy stereotypowi narwanego żywiołaka ognia o mocnym temperamencie. Jest spokojna i ma stalowe nerwy. CDN Wygląd Veasna jest niską dziewczyną o chudej sylwetce, umięśnionych ramionach i sporym dekolcie. Skóra żywiołaczki ma karmelowy odcień. Rysy twarzy dziewczyny są charakterystyczne dla rodowitych mieszkanek regionów Kambodży, ma małe, czafne, cieńkie "skośne" brwi i azjatycką aparycję oczu. Usta dziewczyny są pełne i "zbite" przypominają kształtem serce. Na lewym poloczku znajduje się czarny pieprzyk. Tęczówki Veasny są ciemno czarne. Ma naturalnie grube i ciemne rzęsy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Biedna jak myszy kościelene ALE ma bogatego wujka w Ameryce, to ją przygarnął do siebie by nie zmarnowała życia na polu ryżowym i mogła normalnie się uczyć i nie łazić w łachmanach. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Taniec' 'Kulinaria' Zdolności *'Manipulacja i kontrola ognia' - Dziewczyna potrafi manipulować ogniem w jego czystej postaci oraz kontrolować go wg. Własnych celów. *'Odporność na ogień' - Będąc żywiołakiem ognia Veasna jest całkowicie odporna na jego destrukcyjne działanie. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zamyślonym wyrazie twarzy. *Wygląda jakby zarazmiała się rozpłakać. *Dość skromnym sposobie ubioru. *Nie robi sobie makijażu, ponieważ nie ma na to ani czasu ani pieniędzy. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Dara. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Nie jestem smutna. Jestem zamyślona" *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Na rodzinnych polach uprawnych, dziewczyna nie rozstawała się z dość charakterystyczną "chińską" czapeczką. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Nazwisko postaci oznacza "ogród" w języku Khmer. *Means "opportunity, good fortune, fate" in Khmer. (Imię) *Ksywka "Dara" jest prawdziwym imieniem i oznacza "gwiazda" w j. Khmer, ostatecznie pochodzi z Sanskrytu. *Postać pierwotnie nosiła imię "Intan Bunnag" i była z Indonezji. *Mimo bycia żywiołakiem ognia, woda nie robi na dziewczynie żadnego wrażenia. Między innymi dzięki obecności tej cechy, jej rodzina mogła bezpiecznie obcować z mokradłami wymaganymi do hodowania ryżu. *Jej basic został lekko zainspirowany strojem "Kesor" z gry "MissFashion", który z kolei jest inspirowany tradycyjnymi kreacjami z regionów Kambodży. *By kreacja w niemal 100% przypominała te tradycyjne, w pierwszym basicu, żywiołaczka powinna mieć wokół bioder związany szeroki pas materiału lecz zrezygnowałam z niego by strój nie przypominał zbytnio modelu z gry. *Bardzo nie lubi ostrych dań ponieważ częato ma po nich nieprzyjemności związane z układem pokarmowym min. Zgagę. *Ma kompleks i myśli że są za duże i faceci tylko na to lecą a przez to jest brana za pustą Barbie z wypchanym sylikonem dekoltem a tak ma po prostu w genach. Biografia skrócona Vesana urodziła się w Kambodzy, w dość biednej rodzinie która zajmowała się uprawą pól ryżowych. Jej ojciec niemal całe djie spędzał w polu a matka zajmowała się handlem na targu by zdobyć pieniądze na żywność, gdyż środki z upraw nie były satysfakcjonujące. CDN Klasyczny potwór left|220px Żywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|300px|leftKambodża, Królestwo Kambodży (khm. ព្រះរាជាណាចក្រកម្ពុជា, trl. Kâmpǔchéa, Preăhréachéanachâkr Kâmpǔchéa, w latach 1976–1989 Kampucza) – państwo w południowo-wschodniej Azji, na Półwyspie Indochińskim, nad Zatoką Tajlandzką. Graniczy od zachodu i północy z Tajlandią (długość granicy – 803 km), od północy z Laosem (541 km), a od wschodu z Wietnamem (930 km). Kambodża położona jest między 10°50' a 15°00'N oraz 102°50' a 107°50'E. 75% powierzchni kraju zajmuje równinna, aluwialna Nizina Mekongu, wypełniająca młode zapadlisko tektoniczne osadami czwartorzędowymi. Przez jej wschodnią część przepływa główna rzeka kraju Mekong, a w zachodniej części leży rozległe jezioro Tonle Sap (2,7-16 tys. km²). Na południowy wschód od równiny leży wierzchołek delty Mekongu, rozciągającej się na terytorium Wietnamu w kierunku Morza Południowochińskiego. Galeria Intan twarz koncept szkic.jpg|Koncept. Veasna obecnie szkic.jpg Veasna ID1.jpg Veasna Basic szkic.jpg Veasna skullette.jpg Veasna ID2.jpg|Drugi strój basicowy mniej...hmm...tradycyjny? Meta timeline *'31.10.18' - Rochi ujawni istnienie postaci pod pierwszym imieniem. *'01.11.18' - Rochi zastrzega sobie Vesana Soun, grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Monifa' Monifa Afolayan - Monsterkowa Iesha Guela. Afrykanka bez "udziwnień" (tj. Jak u Arundhati urodzenie w Indiach, afrykańscy rodzice). Bardzo ciemna skóra, włosy. Czerwone usta. Wyglada jak afrykanka 100% (nie to co np. Padma). Demon pochodząca z Ghany. Osobowość Wygląd Monifa jest wysoką i umięśnioną nastolatką o ciemnej cerze i grubych, czarnych włosach. Jej tęczówki mają brązową barwę a usta maluje ciemno czerwoną pomadką. Brwi dziewczyny są czarne. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Cukiernictwo' Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - *'Telwkineza' - *'Hipnoza' - *'Wpływ' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Włosach spiętyxh w warkoczyki. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Mona. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "jestem szczęściarzem" w j. Yoruba. *Means "walks like a wealthy person, walks with confidence" in Yoruba. *Urodziny obchodzi 7 listopada. Klasyczny potwór Demony - istoty występujące w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, które zajmują pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi, między sferą ziemsko-ludzką, materialną, a sferą boską, czysto duchową; istoty o cechach na wpół ludzkich, na wpół boskich; najczęściej są to nieprzyjazne człowiekowi duchy, związane pierwotnie z pojęciem nieczystości sakralnej. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftGhana (Republika Ghany, ang. Republic of Ghana) – państwo w zachodniej Afryce nad Oceanem Atlantyckim. Graniczy z Togo, Burkina Faso i Wybrzeżem Kości Słoniowej. Nazwa kraju w języku Asante oznacza „Król - Wojownik”. Pochodzi od przedkolonialnego, średniowiecznego Imperium Ghany, które rozciągało się na terenach dzisiejszego Mali i Mauretanii. Handel z Europejczykami został po raz pierwszy nawiązany w XV w., natomiast przedkolonialne królestwo Aszanti zachowało niepodległość do roku 1870, w którym to zostało skolonizowane przez Wielką Brytanię. Niepodległość odzyskała w roku 1957. Obecnie członek Unii Afrykańskiej i ECOWAS. Galeria Monifa ID.jpg Monifa szkic twarzy.jpg Monifa skullette.jpg Meta timeline *'1.11.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'2.11.18' - Rochi zastrzega sobie Monifa Afolayan. Tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z postacią. 'Alesia' Alesia Bardsley - Było ranczo, było big city teraz kaaaa - li- fooo - rnia. Passiflora, marakuja. Kotołak plus syrena. Pochodzi dokładniej z Malibu. Jest dość bogata. From the name a village near Manchester, from the Old English given name BEORNRÆD and leah "woodland, clearing". Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia * Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Biografia skrócona Klasyczny potwór 250px|left Syrena – w mitologii greckiej to niebezpieczne i przebiegłe stworzenia femme fatale wyobrażane jako półkobieta-półptak. Później, podobnie jak w mitologii rzymskiej, nimfa morska wyobrażana jako ryba z głową kobiety lub pod postacią półkobiety-półryby. Syreny zamieszkiwały małe wyspy na Morzu Śródziemnym (w pobliżu jońskiego miasta Fokaja), skąd wabiły urzekającym śpiewem żeglarzy i zabijały ich. Wedle Pauzaniasza straciły swe pióra w konkursie śpiewaczym z muzami, który przegrały. Muzy zaś uczyniły sobie z nich korony. Apollodorus podaje, iż były dziećmi Syreny, córki Melpomeny i boga rzeki Achelousa. Nosić miały imiona Pisinoe, Agalope i Thelxiepia. Pierwsza z nich grała na lirze druga śpiewała, trzecia zaś przygrywała na flecie. thumb|left|290px Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftMalibu – miasto w Kalifornii w USA na wybrzeżu Pacyfiku, w aglomeracji Los Angeles i hrabstwie Los Angeles. Słynie z modnych plaż i jest miejscem zamieszkania wielu gwiazd branży rozrywkowej. Według danych amerykańskiego Biura Spisów Ludności (U.S. Census Bureau), miasto zajmuje powierzchnię 51,35 km², z czego 51,27 km² stanowią lądy, a 0.09 km² (0,22%) stanowią wody. Galeria Alesia skullette.jpg Alesia ID.jpg Alesia szkic twarzy.jpg Meta timeline *'2.11.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'3.11.18' - Rochi zastrzega sobie Alesia Bardsley. Tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z postacią. 'Eglantine' Eglantine Willows - duch kogoś z wieku XIX/XX, inspirowana Miss Langtree, często mówi rymowanki dla dzieci (nursery rhymes), melancholijna, bardzo mocno potrafi się zakochać w kimś innym, lekko obsesyjnie nawet, uwielbia jesień, thanksgiving, patrzy na historie Ameryki trochę faworyzującym okiem. Nie uczy się w liceum, ma z 28 ludzkich lat. - Od Liścia. Jest daleką krewną Blair od strony biologicznego ojca. Nieoganięta z nowoczesnością - obce są jej portale społecznociowe, pojęcie mody i media, technologia zaawansowana. Nie pracuje, nie uczy się. Mieszka w pięknej wiktoriańskiej rezydencji wraz z dzianymi krewnymi. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' Blair, Archibald. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Wiersze' Zdolności *'Telekineza' - *'Lewitacja' - *'Nieśmiertelność' - *'Niematerialność' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Niezwykle często recytuje "Nursery Rhymes" *Kapeluszu wiązanym pod szyją. *Nosi przestarzałe koszule i długie do ziemii spódnice. *Mówi z akcentem. *Jej policzki pokrywa delikatny rumieniec. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Egla. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Została zaadoptowana od Liścia. *Postać jest nieco inspirowana Miss Langtree z "Over the garden wall". *From the English word for the flower also known as sweetbrier. It was first used as a given name (in the form Eglentyne) in Geoffrey Chaucer's 14th-century story 'The Prioress's Tale'. *Urodziny obchodzi 7 października. *Jej ulubione święto w roku to Święto Dziękczynienia a ulubioną porą roku jest jesień. *Po śmierci fizycznej ani razu nie odwiedziła zarówno swojego grobu jak i grobów bliskich. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce pochodzenia Galeria Eglantine portret szkic.jpg Eglantine skullette.jpg Eglantine ID.jpg Meta timeline 3.11.18 - Rochi adoptuje pomysł od Liścia. Nadaje jej imię Eglantine Willows i zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija